Together
by TobiasLover4Ever
Summary: The characters of Divergent have to face one of the hardest things in life: High School. The constant fights between Uriah and Tobias to win Tris love. Lots of FourTris and Trisiah.


**Together.**

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning.**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: The Divergent series belongs to Veronica Roth. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated T: Just to be sure**

**Beatrice´s /Tris´ POV: I doubt I'll use another one but if I do you'll be warned at least 2 chapters before, I swear.**

**Summary: The characters of Divergent have to face one of the hardest things in life: High School. The constant fights between Uriah and Tobias to win Tris´ heart. Lots of FourTris and Trisiah**

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

_"Beatrice, stop" My mother shouts but I ignore her. I want to climb to the top no matter what. My legs keep moving and I feel adrenaline cursing through my veins, cold and dizzying. I climb until I can't see the people underneath me. Until I feel the air coming in and out of my lungs in a fast frenzy. Until the beating of my heart is the only thing I can hear. Until one of my hands slips of a rock; I lose my balance and fall hard on the ground._ Beep, beep, beep.

My eyes struggle to open as the loud beeping of my alarm continues. I turn it off with my left hand and close my eyes again. I know that I won't be able to sleep anymore but maybe pretending would help. Pretending we didn't move to Chicago and this whole week has never happened might be able to make me feel better. I lift the sheets to my nose and inhale. They smell like the box they were saved in for the last couple of days.

I swing my legs off the bed and scurry my cold feet into my slippers below. I push my body up and begin to undress my bed. I don't want the constant reminder of my new life every time I go to sleep. I walk quickly downstairs with the sheets in my hands, put them in the washer and run into the bathroom to take a shower.

My father got ascended from job and we had to move here a week ago. It's not that I don't like the idea of a new life but I'm going to miss my old one. I'm going to miss everything: My friends, my school, my teachers, my house…Everything. I stay in the shower listening to the water around me… feeling it through my body, starting up in my head, down my arms, my chest, my thighs, my ankles... over and over until it's cold and I have to get out.

I dry myself; put a pair of grey pants, a dark grey shirt and sneakers on. I twist my hair into a knot, grab my backpack from under my bed and put a sweater on before heading downstairs to join my family for breakfast.

"Good morning" I sit down on the table and grab a plate.

"Good morning Beatrice" Both my mother and father say. Caleb comes in with a trey full of pancakes and scrambled eggs. My father holds my hand as he reads the newspaper and we eat in silence.

I stand up, grab my plate and take it to the sink when I'm done with my food.

"Caleb, we have to go" I grab my backpack from the couch, give my parents a good-bye kiss and head out the door with Caleb at my ankles. I notice two things when were inside the bus: There's too much noise and it stinks of shower and perfume. Morning smell.

I jostle to the side as the bus hits a patch of uneven pavement and try to hold myself still with a metal tube standing in front of me.

Outside the window I see the big orange building with white towers on the front. We came here two days ago to do all the paper work needed for inscription and I had a bad feeling about the principal:

"_These are Beatrice and Caleb Ms. Mathews" My father shakes the hand of the pretty blond woman in front of us._

"_Oh, they look so sweet, we are going to _love_ to have them here" She's faking. I notice it because it took a lot of effort for her to make the smile appear in her face. Evil…_

The bus makes a shutting sound, the doors open with a halt and everyone start getting up from their seats.

I follow Caleb to the school office just as the warning bell rings.

"Mr. and Ms. Prior? I was waiting for you" The woman behind the desk pulls something from behind her desk while we cross the room. "Ummm, here" She hands us a package of papers that include our timetable. "Have them signed, you have until Friday, there's a map of the school if you get lost or can't find a classroom" I nod "There's a hallway in front of the door, if you turn to the right your lockers are the first things you´ll see, the numbers are…" She closes her eyes trying to remember. "…136# and 137# I guess, the combination is inside the package, if you need something else come here" She rolls her eyes.

We save the things in our backpacks except for the timetable. Since Caleb takes the smart-ass kids schedule, for first period he has Calculus. I have P.E.

Before we part ways I stop him by putting my hand on his shoulder. "Are you nervous?"

He bites his lip. "Are you?"

I could tell him the truth: that I'm not, that I'm ready to move on with my life and forget about the things that happened in the past. Instead I lie to him: "Yes"

"Well… good luck and have nice day" And with that he walks away. I take a look at the map I got from the package. The gym is supposed to be at the back yard. I walk by a row of lockers as a boy runs toward me. He is tall, good-looking, with dark, shiny hair that gleams. His nose is long with a narrow bridge, and his eyes are wide and dark green. I'm so distracted by his appearance that I forget to move away when he passes by.

"Move out of my way brat" He pushes me backwards with so much force my head bumps into the locker behind me and I fall to the ground. I look up to see everyone staring at me and an orange-red haired boy running behind the one that pushed me. Since my backpack was open all the things that were inside are now on the floor. I bend, grab everything with my hands- my clothes for P.E, notebooks, pens and the package- and put them back in the bag.

I hear a set of loud footsteps behind me. When I turn my head I see a handsome, dark skinned boy standing in front of me. His eyes are dark and he's smiling widely at me. "Did you fall?" His question is so stupid it makes me smile.

"Not at all… I just wanted to say hi to the floor" His smile grows wider and it looks white against his bronze skin. He stretches his hand toward me, probably wanting to help me to my feet. I ignore it and stand by myself.

"I'm Uriah" I shake my pants off with my palms.

"Beatrice, now can you please leave me alone?"

"I would, but..." He points over my shoulder to the locker behind me. "…you're blocking the way to my locker" I huff, settle my backpack on my shoulders and walk away as fast as I can. Just when I'm crossing the threshold that leads to the back yard I hear footsteps. The same ones ash Uriah´s.

Before he has the chance to reach me I stop abruptly and turn around to face him. "Stop following me!"

He lifts his arms up in defense and laughs. "I'm not following you… I'm going to class"

"P.E?" The words leave my mouth and I feel stupid.

"What else would it be? Outside here there's nothing more than the teacher's room, library, auditorium and the gym" I see two huge buildings at my sides and decide to go to the left. "If you go that way you´ll get lost" I roll my eyes and huff. He wins anyway...

We walk for a few moments until we reach the place and Uriah opens the door for me with his shoulders.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips when I see that the class hasn't begun. It would be embarrassing to have to apologize in front of my new classmates. I don't want them to think I'm going to be a problem.

.xxx

The next three classes- US History, Algebra and English- where harder and passed by slowly. Right now I'm at the cafeteria looking for an empty table to sit down at. None.

I see an empty seat at the table next to me and walk toward it. As I'm settling myself in front of the chair, a blonde girl with a cheerleader uniform pushes me sideways and sits.

"Thanks for bringing me my food!" Her voice is small and shrieking. "Now leave" She bites the apple on my tray and grins at me. I roll my eyes and try to resist the urge to hit her.

I would sit at the table where my brother is but it's full of guys with glasses and blue shirts. I have nowhere else to sit. I don't belong here…

"Hey…" A tan skinned girl snaps her fingers in front of my face. "You in there?"

"What? What is it?"

"You've been standing there for at least five minutes, what are you doing?" I stare at her. She´s tall with long slender legs and short black hair. Pretty. "So…?"

"I'm just thinking"

"I don't remember seeing you around" She says. "Well… probably its natural I don't remember you. You know, with your plain hairstyle, grey clothes and all" My eyes go wide. "Sorry, I'm used to saying whatever is on my mind" I distract myself by looking around the cafeteria. "I'm Christina"

"Beatrice" She looks me in the eye for a moment.

"Want to sit down with us?" I walk next to her toward a table where there´s five people sitting, Uriah included at one side and at the other another bunch of people I don't recognize. I eat my hamburger in silence as Christina introduces everyone from the right side of the table. Will, Albert, Lynn and Marlene. Uriah makes a few jokes about me being all crazy in the morning but I ignore him.

Two guys that look older than us- a tall, brown skinned boy and a good-looking one with dark blue, deep-set eyes - walk toward our table.

"Hey lil bro, are you going to eat that?" The tall one- probably Uriah´s brother- asks whilst sitting down in the chair next to mine and pointing a finger at Uriah´s hamburger.

"Yeah, I'm eating it -" The guy takes the burger from his hands and gives it a bite. "right now" Uriah sighs.

The handsome boy sits across from me and I smile. Everyone start talking but I don't pay attention to what their saying, I'm staring at the boy in front of me. He's gaze shifts to mine and I don't look away.

"You're Beatrice, right?" He asks and I flinch at the sound of his voice. Its deep and it rumbles.

"How do you know my name?"

"Gossip runs fast around here. Get used to it"

I smile. "Are you in the football team or something?" He shakes his head and I'm surprised. He looks exactly like a football player would look: Broad shoulders, tall, long hands, handsome…

"Not anymore" That's weird. When boys are in the football team they don't get out just like that. Something happened. Something bad that made him quit. Or maybe he just wanted to rest…

"Why?" I ask and he looks annoyed.

"Pretty and inquisitive… great" He stands up as some guys in the table next to ours call him. "I'll see you later" He nods at me before turning around. Zeke follows him after a few minutes.

.xxx

I walk as fast as I can toward my locker, open it, put in my calculator and clothes for P.E and close it again. I have Biology for fifth period and that's bad. Not because I hate the class, but because I've walked through the school all day and never saw that classroom. I guess I'll have to use my map again.

According to it, it's in the second floor, room number 54, and the teacher is Mr. Mackenzie.

This is going to be hard, the school is so big and there's not even a staircase in my view. I take a look at the map again. The closest staircase is in the hallway next to the office. I climb the steps and find the classroom two or three minutes after the bell rings. When I walk inside I see that everyone is sitting down. I was late… again. The teacher stops mid-sentence and turns to me.

"Beatrice Prior… the new girl right?" I nod. "Were you lost?" I nod once again. "I'll let you in just because it's your first day, but if it happens again you´ll get detention"

"It won't happen again, I promise, it's just that I couldn't find the classroom" Mr. Mackenzie nods and scans the room.

"Go sit down please, there's a seat at the back, but I warn you, if you're the kind of girl that talks too much your out" I cross the room and raise my eyebrows when I see that instead of benches there's lab tables. And the only one left is the one where sits… Christina. She clears out the space for me to sit down.

"Hey" She says as I sit down.

"Hi" I answer.

"Great, get to know your partner between classes. She's going to be with you for the rest of the semester" That's okay. "That includes projects and all that stuff" I nod. "Okay then, as I was saying…" He continues the subject he was talking about when I came in.

"Do you have something to do on Saturday?" Christina whispers so low I can barely hear her.

"I don't know" I whisper back. She grabs the edge of the table with both hands and pulls her chair closer to mine. She says something but I don't hear her. "What?" I ask and Mr. Mackenzie turns to me.

"I said that the atoms of the plants divide it selves like anything else, and that atoms make particles when they join each other, do you have another question Mrs. Prior?" I shake my head and feel my cheeks go warm with embarrassment. Mr. Mackenzie shakes his head and turns around to keep explaining. Christina doesn't attempt in trying to make conversation, she just writes something on her notebook, rips the page apart and tosses it to me.

_Do you want to go ice skating Saturday afternoon?_ I grimace, shake my head and write back.

_I don't know._ I pass the paper to her.

_The guys that where on the table asked me to tell you if you wanted to come_. I smile.

_Well, I´ll have to ask my parents if we're not going out._ I toss the paper to her and she smiles whilst reading.

_Alright, you know who else is going?_

_I don't have idea._

_Four…_ I blush when I read that simple word and she smiles. That simple reaction of mine it's so strange I have to press my cold palms to my cheeks to cool them up.

"Okay, you have until Friday to finish your project" Says Mr. Mackenzie. "Remember, the theme is Open systems" He turns toward a blond boy with messy hair sitting in front of us… the one that pushed me earlier. "I don't want to return your project because you did one about cells understand Peter?"

"Yeah Mr. Mackenzie, I understand" Peter answers mockingly, the boy next to him- I recognize him as the boy that ran behind Peter in the morning- laughs and I feel sick.

The bell rings but before I can stand up from my chair Christina pulls my arm and yanks me backwards. I stumble and almost fall down from my chair.

"Do you need something?" I ask and she looks around.

"What are we going to do about the project?" The project? I thought it was individual. I was too distracted to hear when the teacher specified that… or anything at all.

"Ummm, I don't know, maybe I can go to your house after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" I grab my timetable and head out the door.

The next three classes passed faster than the first ones; Four and Uriah weren't in any of them so that helped a bit. The bell rang and now I'm sitting in one of the steps that lead to the front door waiting for Caleb to come.

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**A/N: I'm trying to do this story the more realistic I can. Remember I don't know what high school is. I'm fifteen years old and supposed to be starting freshman year but I study in Mexico. In October my family and I are going to move to California hahaha (Delano California) so until then I won't know anything about high school- I've lived all my life here in Mexico so yeah, forgive me if something is wrong.**

**6 reviews to continue.**

**Arlie:)**


End file.
